Anonymous Donor
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Doumeki is about to lose all of his home due to his parents bad spending choices. On the day he starts packing his things, Watanuki comes over to say good-bye, help Doumeki pack his things, and give him a gift which he considers a housewarming gift since no one knows where Doumeki is moving too, but is this really good-bye?


**Title: Anonymous Donor**

 **Category: xxxHolic**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Summary: Doumeki is about to lose all of his home due to his parents bad spending choices. On the day he starts packing his things, Watanuki comes over to say good-bye, help Doumeki pack his things, and give him a gift which he considers a housewarming gift since no one knows where Doumeki is moving too, but is this really good-bye?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe xxxHolic copyright rights.**

 **Author's notes: I hope I did the translation right but honken is a Japanese equivalent to a title deed of the land at least according to Wikipedia. Please read and review.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"Doumeki," a young seventeen old boy yelled out with short black hair, a pair of glasses helped the gold and blue eyes see better, he was wearing a red t-shirt that had a white stripe across the middle and sleeves, he wore black pants that had a crisp clean envelope in one of its pockets, in one of his hands he was holding onto a bento lunch of sushi rolls and stuffed rice balls. When he received no answer, he yelled out again, "Hey idiot! I brought you lunch!"

"How kind," another man said coming out of a white modern building that was smaller than the other buildings that were in the temple area, his shorter black hair framed his face that showed his emotionless face and beady eyes, he was wearing a plain gray shirt and blue shorts while also carrying a box that looked heavy but had books on top of it, "You can help me finish packing."

"I planned on it," the glasses teen said following Doumeki, "I promised your grandfather that I would be helping you but knowing you, you already have most if it packed."

"Yep, did you bring sour plums?"

"They are in the rice balls," the other one sighed, "I swear you just see me as your personalized chef."

"Watanuki, that's not true," Doumeki said as they entered the main building, "You are also my personalized entertainment with how much of your idiocy is shown."

Watanuki hissed, "Who are you calling an idiot? I – the great Watanuki – brought you lunch and being considerate to you, I had planned on being here earlier but Yuko needed help with one of her customers and if they come back, I got to be there."

Doumeki sat the box down and sat on the floor grabbing the bento lunch from Watanuki's outstretched hands, "Well, tell me about it."

Watanuki sat down across from Doumeki, "Well, you remember the lady who used the red string of fate to test out men for a possible dating relationship?" Doumeki shoved a sushi roll who his mouth as he nodded, "Well, a guy's doing it only when he's had his fill of a girl, he would attack their souls. Yuko's customer is one of his girlfriends and she's scared that she's next."

Doumeki swallowed the food in his mouth, "So, it's dangerous?"

"Yea, so I'm hoping I don't get a call." Watanuki looked at the bento lunch, "Did you seriously eat it all of that already?"

"It seems so," Doumeki said looking at the empty lunch container. "Will you be okay?"

"As long as he doesn't try to attack me, yea," he responded with no confidence, "Yuko says he's an angry ghost so contacting the police won't do any bit of good."

"I'll go too," Doumeki said looking at his companion, "the packing isn't going to take long."

"Nope," the glasses wearing teen said, "I am not going to let you come with. It's your last day at your grandfather's temple and you need to enjoy it. Yuko always say that a change – no matter how small – can affect someone's path drastically in life, that it is inevitable."

Watanuki started to pack up the empty containers when Doumeki's phone started to ring, he got up to go get it but looked at Watanuki, "Don't leave."

Watanuki rolled his eyes, "I have memories here to you know, I want to remember them as well since I possibly won't get another chance."

Doumeki nodded and went to the answer the phone, when he came back to tell Watanuki that it was Yuko, he saw Watanuki staring at the cherry blossoms while standing in the doorway, "It's Yuko, she says she needs your assistance immediately."

Watanuki turned around and sighed, "I figured. Oh, I almost forgot." Watanuki reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope handing it to Doumeki, "I got this for you consider it a housewarming gift. I know it's usually supposed to be given after you moved but since no one knows where exactly you are moving it, I figured I'll give it to you now." Doumeki took it and started to open it, he never was patient when it came to Watanuki's cooking or gifts, as Watanuki left the Temple.

Doumeki had took documents out of the envelope, the first thing he saw was the honken for the temple was signed over to Watanuki Kimiharo, he quickly looked at the next document behind it seeing it was a statement from a bank that stated that Watanuki was giving the honken over to Doumeki Shizuka. The papers that came from the bank showed that the bank was located in Tokyo and the one that most businesses and high-ranking celebrities used so Doumeki was a little bit confused as to why Watanuki had these bank papers but Watanuki's name and Doumeki's own name was printed neatly on it making it official. Behind the bank statement papers was another honken that had the Temple in Doumeki's Shizuka's name as the land owner since Watanuki was giving it to him without any payments or anything, near the bottom of the official looking paper was Watanuki's signature as the former owner and there was a sticky note above a line that had Doumeki's name printed below it. The sticky note had Watanuki's handwriting on it as it read, 'Hey idiot, sign on the line there and the Temple will officially be your home and property. Your parents cannot control or do anything with the Temple since I paid their debt off along with the Temple's debt for the honken for the Temple. They also cannot legally take one step on the Temple grounds or come anywhere near you. Welcome to your new home.'

Doumeki's eyes widened as he knew the grand total of his parents debt and how much they cost the temple to go into debt and couldn't believe that Watanuki would have that money laying about and not treat himself better. In fact, there should be no way anyone in there medium size town who has that much money and be content living here at all. He ran out of the door to the temple seeing Watanuki getting close to the temple gates. "Watanuki!" Doumeki yelled in order to get his attention, Watanuki responded with just a waved him off as he kept on walking.

Doumeki started to chase after the other teen but as soon as Watanuki left the Temple grounds, red butterflies surrounded him causing him to disappear in a blink of an eye while Doumeki just stood there with the documents in hand staring at the empty place.

He walked back inside and stared at the documents, the temple was his grandfather's property, his parents were never home and left him to be raised by his grandfather, his grandfather even wanted him to have the Temple when he was dying but Doumeki was too young.

Doumeki looked at the door, his eyes narrowing into a glare at the feeling of two presences he used to be happy about feeling but now it was nothing more but bitterness and anger. He quickly went to his school bag and brought out a pen, pulling the cap off and signing the his name on the honken with the sticky note. He took the sticky note off of the honken and put it in his school bag along with his pen after placing the cap back on. He grabbed the documents and walked to the door just as the door opened and Doumeki was glaring at a middle-aged couple.

The woman had her red hair up in a bun, her deeply tanned skied was covered heavily with strong perfume, her blue eyes were easily noticeable behind the heavy make-up that made her look like a raccoon, she wore a light pink jacket that matched her skirt with a pale yellow shirt. The man looked almost identical to Doumeki, the keyword being almost. Doumeki's face was sharp and strong looking, the man's face looked chunky, Doumeki's body was fit, strong, healthy, seemed to be sculpted from a statue, the man's body was overweight from over indulgence and weak from doing nothing to train his body. The man was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt that a size to small and his black pants seemed to be small for the man as well.

"Shizuka," the woman said opening her arms like she was waiting for Doumeki to run into her arms for a giant hug,

"Leave both of you," Doumeki said shocking the two people, "And never call me by my first name again."

The man laughed once he recovered from his shock, "Ha, the Temple is our property and you are our son. You cannot tell us to leave our own property."

"I have the honken that is sign from Watanuki along with a notification from the bank stating that Watanuki is giving the honken to me," Doumeki replied back to his parents not backing down to let them in. Just from looking at them, he was ashamed to even call him his parents, even more ashamed that his best friend had paid off their debts which met he was in a meeting with them. He never wanted Watanuki to meet them at all because he was so ashamed of his parents behavior.

Their eyes widened and the man spoke again, "Shizuka, you aren't going to turn your parents away, are you?"

A female voice that wasn't recognized by Doumeki spoke from behind his parents, in fact, Doumeki didn't even see her approach them, "Actually, he has no choice but to." They turned around and a woman with curly auburn hair pulled behind her ears, cheap red fashion glasses clashed against her brown eyes, a brown shoulder bag with a metal buckle strap, here green jacket covered a green shirt, a brown skirt covered her legs, "Before Watanuki signed and did all of the paperwork to give Doumeki Shizuka the honken for the temple, I was a witness to this all so I believe that Watanuki had paid off of your debts, the temple's debts, and started a fund of this temple-" Doumeki mentally cussed, Watanuki also started a fund for his grandfather's -no his temple? That's even more money than what Doumeki originally thought. - "I also have copies of all of the documents that Watanuki had all of us sign. Myself and another young lady as witnesses, Watanuki the one being the buyer while you two were the sellers. The signatures that you signed on the documents explained that you read and understand that you are not allowed; to see, try to communicate in any way, visit the Temple, and or try to sell anything from the Temple since you also signed a document that states you read and understand that by signing the document, you removed all of your ownership and rights to the temple. Watanuki was very precise and gave you copies of all of the paperwork as well."

Doumeki blinked and stared at the girl. She didn't look familiar to him so he was curious as to if she was referring to the same Watanuki that he knows himself. The Watanuki that he knows wouldn't be this precise or well thought out but she did say his name, and Doumeki only knew of one Watanuki so it must be the same Watanuki. He looked at his parents, narrowing his eyes at them into a glare, "Get off of my property now. You have never cared for it or for me, so why start now?"

Doumeki and the unfamiliar lady watched as his parents left the Temple grounds, unhappiness and anger were in their faces as they left. The lady turned to look at Doumeki and bowed, "I'm sorry for barging in on that." She bowed in apology, "I just stopped by to give you these." She reached into her bag and pulled out a binder that has a bunch of papers inside of it, "Inside of the binder is all of the documents that I spoke of earlier plus more documents that were not mentioned." Doumeki grabbed the binder and bowed to her in thanks as she looked at her cell phone to see the time, "I better get going or I'll be late for an important business meeting with a client." She waved before running out of the temple gates.

Doumeki went back inside the Temple and shut the door behind him. He looked at all of the boxes that he had to unpack now before taking a quick glance at all of the documents that were now claiming he was the owner of his grandfather's temple and that the parents who forgot he existed unless they needed him for something can no longer bother him or try to make a profit out of the Temple. He sighed since he was alone and looked at the boxes, "Watanuki, you had better show up to class tomorrow alive."

~~Next Day~~

Doumeki walked into the classroom where Kunogi – a friend who had curly hair usually in pigtails – was looking worried at Watanuki who had his head on his desk and both arms were wrapped around his stomach, "Are you sure you shouldn't have stayed at home today?" Kunogi asked, her voice filled with concern and worried.

Doumeki walked over and looked at Watanuki before looking at Kunogi, "What happened here?"

Watanuki grumbled something that sounded like 'go away' but it was too quite, weak, and muffled to make out for sure.

Kunogi looked at Doumeki, "Apparently someone stabbed Watanuki in the stomach and shoulder yesterday. Than he gets a nasty cut on his cheek, I think he should've stayed at home."

Watanuki lifted his head up, "I'll be fine Himawari – just not during PE."

Doumeki sighed, he was grateful the idiot made it to school alive, but he could've came in a better shape, "Idiot, grab your bag. We are going to the nurses station."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You can barely keep your eyes open and stay seated in your chair," Kunogi said, "I think you should go."

"Come on, let's go," Doumeki said. Watanuki just glared at him not moving. Doumeki shrugged, "Have it your way, I'll carry you there."

"No, no, no," Watanuki said. "I got stabbed. If I go to the nurses, she would want me to go to the police who I doubt would believe me that it was an angry spirit who was obsessed with Jack the Ripper. Let's not forget to mention that when the said ghost was still alive, he killed himself somehow in the same way that Jack the Ripper murdered his victims while in a loony bin. I mean society thinks I'm crazy but compared to this I'm perfectly sane! While in spirit form, he released how powerful souls are so instead of taking lives, he took his victims souls. Plus last night my apartment was broken into so even if I did go home, I wouldn't be resting but I was too busy taking care of Yuko who is in worse condition than me."

Kunogi frowned, "I see your point but I wish I could help."

"Tell the teachers I'm taking Watanuki home, take notes and assignments for us, "Doumeki said pulling Watanuki up, "I'm taking you to my home. Now either walk or I'll carry you there."

Watanuki slowly got his bag hissing in pain, "You couldn't let me just suffer at school, could you?" Watanuki asked as they left the school, his wobbly walking, paler than usual skin, and his hunched over form with both arms wrapped around his stomach providing an image that he was sick and Doumeki was making sure that he made it home alright.

"I needed to speak to you alone anyways. Should've let me come with you," Doumeki said.

"Holy water is a powerful thing against spirits. The angry spirit's hair was wet so I did not miss with holy water! I'm not even catholic, I know you aren't catholic, only Yuko knows what Yuko believes in, but holy water is something that spirits are very scared of and weak to. This spirit didn't even sound annoyed when the water hit him but more amused. He would've attacked you too."

As they got away from the school, Doumeki lifted Watanuki onto his back, "Don't struggle. You are already in pain."

"I'm too tired to," Watanuki spoke, "I couldn't go home last night to sleep since Yuko warned me about the break-in and I wasn't going to burden Yuko with me staying the night with how weak she is right now."

"Why didn't you come over to the Temple to sleep?" Doumeki asked as they got closer to the Temple.

"I didn't want to bother you with your unpacking, I'm assuming." Watanuki responded. "Kushimura told me that you was telling your parents to get off of your property."

"You still could've came over," Doumeki said mumbling idiot under his breath.

Doumeki entered the temple gates and narrowed his eyes as he saw his parents trying to get into the Temple, "I said get off of my property!"

They turned around and stared not at Doumeki but at Watanuki who was pinching the bridge of his nose, "You told us you didn't know Shizuka!"

Watanuki kicked Doumeki, "Put me down Doumeki."

"You lied to us," the woman said as Doumeki put Watanuki down slowly, he didn't want to hurt his already injured friend.

"Hold this," Watanuki shoved his bag at Doumeki just as a small flash of yellow fur flew by circled around Watanuki before turning into the legendary true form of a pipe fox growling at the couple. A rune that Chinese and Japanese elements intertwined in a circle all connected into the giant sun and a crescent shaped moon. There was no breeze in the area but Watanuki's hair was getting blown around, Doumeki knew his parents couldn't see it but a strong blue and gold magical aura was surrounding itself around Watanuki.

"I have dealt with the of two through more than enough legal means. I did all of the paperwork, transactions, and all of the research. I've followed business law and did it all properly and fairly explained every tiny detail to you, every word, and had your permission to video and audio record it along with having two witnesses. I'm tired of playing games with you two people," the magical aura surged towards Doumeki's parents and disappeared, the magical rune did too but the pipe fox stayed in it's big form. "This is your last warning. Do not come close to Doumeki or the Temple grounds or you will be sitting in jail for the remaining of your lives. I didn't lie when you asked me if I knew Shizuka, I know a Haruka and I know a Doumeki who I consider to be a dumb-ass, but I do not have his permission to call him by his name." Another strong surge of magic appear and teleport Doumeki's parents far away from the temple.

"Yea," Doumeki said looking at his friend who was leaning heavily on the pipe fox to keep standing, "I have more questions now."

Once Watanuki was back onto Doumeki's back, the pipe fox went back into it's tiny form and wrapped itself around Watanuki's neck kissing his injured cheek with a couple of yips, "Can it wait until after I'm healed and get some rest, sheesh." Thanks to the magic, I'm even more tired than what I was before."

"Sure," Doumeki said, "But even through I owe you, I still want answers."

"Just keep being my friend and protector, besides your grandfather said he left the temple to you in his will. Your father forged a completely new will and destroyed the real one so I was just returning what was officially yours." Watanuki looked at Doumeki, "Teriyaki chicken with rice and it had better be made right."

Doumeki's face stayed the same as they entered the temple but those who actually knew how to read him could tell he was happy that Watanuki would be okay as he slightly shook his head, "Miso soup."

"NO!"

 **~~End of story~~**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story and don't worry. There is a chapter two so more questions will be answered. Please read and review and tell me what you thought about it and leave a fave or whatever. I just want some form of feedback from the lovely followers of xxxHolic.**


End file.
